


Sunset

by JustKIARRAyOn



Series: Someday [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Implied Relationships, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKIARRAyOn/pseuds/JustKIARRAyOn
Summary: Watching the sunset every year in the same place was their thing, until it was only hers.Or the time Nayeon finally accepts that Jeongyeon won't be with her anymore, and meets someone along the way.





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo this was supposed to be my 10k followers on Twitter one shot gift but it has been a month and I'm very late (sorry!!!)

Nayeon wasn't really a fan of driving, especially for long trips. However, she knew today was special, and that she had to do so. She's been driving for hours, passed by a lot of other cars, a variety of landscapes, and a lot of faces. 

As she reached a bridge by the oceanside, the natural beauty of the surroundings came upon her view. She suddenly slowed down with her driving and stopped by the side of the bridge. Wanting to take in the ethereal beauty of her surroundings, she lowered down her car window and observed. The view was majestic, and she could hear the ocean waves hitting the shore. The wind suddenly blew hard on her face, and the continuous sound of the waves crashing blessed her ears.

Suddenly, she was hit by an intense feeling of nostalgia, remembering a certain memory she had from the past.

* * *

_Nayeon was currently sitting on the passenger's seat of an old, beaten up car. Which fortunately, still works properly. Nayeon didn't care about how the car looked, all that was important to her was that she was sitting beside the love of her life, which was the one driving them to their favorite place. It has been their tradition every year on the day of their anniversary to drive to an area by the mountainside to watch the sunset together._

_Looking at Jeongyeon humming to a song on the radio plastered a smile on Nayeon's face. They always took the long road going there, wanting to appreciate the views offered by the surroundings better._

_A few seconds passed until Jeongyeon notices Nayeon staring, immediately looking back at her and smiling._

_"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jeongyeon asked Nayeon, who was still looking at her, but deep in thought._

_"Nothing." Nayeon replies, but it wasn't nothing. She was completely enamored by the other girl, yet chose to not say anything, just because it's Jeongyeon. This was their dynamic. They joke around with each other, even get into petty fights over the smallest of things, but at the end they'll always be each other's number one._

_"Psh, you're annoying." Jeongyeon says, rolling her eyes at Nayeon then immediately focused her eyes back on the road. The older girl chuckled, typical Jeongyeon._

_"I love you." Nayeon says softly, and Jeongyeon once again looked at her, but with a big smile on her face._

_"I love you too, idiot. Now stop distracting me, I'm driving over here." Jeongyeon says, and Nayeon laughs heavily... and even though some people will never understand their dynamic, it's a special thing they have with each other._

_They continue with their trip while jamming to songs playing on the radio, singing their lungs out, slowing down sometimes to appreciate the view of the ocean from time to time._

* * *

They had so many great memories, and thinking about it snapped Nayeon back to reality. They had so many great memories. Had. Reality sometimes suck.

She's all alone now. Jeongyeon wasn't by her side anymore. 5 years. It's been almost 5 years.

Every year on their anniversary though, Nayeon still continued going up by the mountain to watch the sunset. It was their tradition. They promised each other that no matter what happened, they'll still continue to come to their special place every year to watch it. Nayeon kept her word, Jeongyeon was still the love of her life after all, no matter what happened.

Sighing, she rolled up her car window and continued driving until she reached their favorite spot. She got out of the car and sat by one of the cliffs where they always waited for the sun to set. She was quite early this time, but she didn't mind. She can wait, it was for Jeongyeon after all.

"Jeongyeon... the things I do for you", she thought. She suddenly remembered what happened almost 5 years ago.

* * *

_She didn't know what went wrong, or what happened between the two of them. It happened so fast and suddenly her relationship was falling apart in front of her very eyes._

_"You're... breaking up with me?" Nayeon asked, clearly hurt. Tears are starting to fall from her eyes._

_"I'm sorry." Jeongyeon says, in a whispered tone._

_"Why?" Nayeon asked, and if they weren't in a room alone, the other girl wouldn't have heard it._

_"It's all my fault, Nayeon. You didn't do something wrong. I just — I just need some time for myself. To discover who I really want to be, and how I want my future to be." Jeongyeon says, and Nayeon is suddenly hit with a feeling of anger, dissappointment, pain._

_"So you're saying that you don't see me in your future?" Nayeon fires back, and Jeongyeon knew that if she hasn't fucked up that much before, she definitely has gone overboard this time._

_"I didn't say that... My goal always includes you, Nabongs." Jeongyeon says, bringing herself closer to the other girl, who suddenly took a step back._

_"Bullshit. You just said it. Leave. You wanted to, right? Then leave." Nayeon shouts, and Jeongyeon flinches. Nayeon rarely gets mad, but when she does, well, it means she really fucked up._

_"Na-" Jeongyeon starts but was immediately cut by the other girl._

_"Leave, Jeongyeon. Leave." Nayeon says, and the other girl just nods._

_Jeongyeon headed towards the door to leavez but not before saying one final thing._

_"I love you, Nayeon. I always did, and I always will. No matter what happens after this." Jeongyeon says, before closing the door behind her._

_The red, velvet box in Nayeon's pocket feels like it's burning her skin._

* * *

Sighing, she took the box out of her pocket. She's had this for 5 years, yet she feels like she couldn't let it go. She was about to propose, everything was going well between them. But life happened, and if their fight wasn't enough, she was hit with a big tragedy.

* * *

_It hasn't been an hour since Jeongyeon left, she hasn't stopped crying and wondering what she did wrong for Jeongyeon to just decide that their relationship was worth ending just like that._

_Her phone suddenly rings, and she checked the caller ID and saw that it was their mutual bestfriend, Jihyo._

_She didn't want to answer, but she had the urge to. She didn't know why, but she felt like it was important._

_"Jihyo...? Now's really not a good time..." She trailed off, stilly crying._

_"Nayeon... I know what happened... but... it's Jeongyeon. She got into an accident... Nayeon, it's not looking good." Jihyo says, slowly, in fact._

_Nayeon didn't know what to think, what to say. She feels so overwhelmed. She feels her whole world just fell apart..._

_When she arrives at the hospital, Jihyo was there with Sana, waiting for her. They immediately bring her to where Jeongyeon was, though they had to stay outside._

_"I need to see her!" Nayeon shouts, and Jihyo rubs her shoulders._

_"Nay, the best thing we could do right now is wait. Please, Jeongyeon wouldn't want you to stress yourself." She tries to calm Nayeon, and the other girl immediately envelop her in a hug._

_"How did you find out?" Nayeon asked Jihyo in a small voice, and the younger girl wondered what she was talking about... until she remembered their conversation over the phone a while ago._

_"I was on a phone call with her. I didn't really know she was driving, I was out and the sound distracted me from hearing her. I wouldn't have talked to her if I knew." Jihyo says, and a look of guilt was present on her face._

_"Hey, Hyo. It isn't your fault. It was probably mine." Nayeon says while sitting down, and directs Jihyo to sit beside her._

_"It was neither of our faults." Jihyo says, placing her hand on top of Nayeon's._

_"Before she passed out, she told me... she told me to tell you that she loves you so much, and that she's sorry that she was a coward. She knew you were proposing, but she was too scared and felt like she didn't deserve you." Jihyo says, and Nayeon immediately tears up._

_That night, Jeongyeon regained consciousness for a few minutes, and requested to talk to Nayeon, even if her condition was critical. They let her._

_"I love you... I'll always do... I'm sorry... I was a coward... You'll find someone... someday." was one of the last things Jeongyeon said to the older girl._

_The next morning, Jeongyeon was gone. No one says it, but they all think that Jeongyeon only stayed strong and fought so that she could say goodbye to Nayeon._

* * *

"I hope you're happy up there, Jeong. Don't worry too much about me, I can still manage. Though, I wish you stayed by my side for a little longer... Also, did you hear? Sana and Jihyo got married. Always knew they were meant to be with each other. Funny is it? I always thought I would be the first one to get married, and it would be with you. Guess life doesn't work that way, huh? It's my last time to go here, Jeong. It's time to let you go." Nayeon says, focusing and looking at the now darkening sky. She was also playing with the box, casually turning it again and again using her hand. The sun was about to set, and then she'd be out of there.

"Excuse me! Hey!" A quiet shout was heard by Nayeom from a distance.

This snaps her out of her out of it, and she immediately keeps the box inside her pocket and stands up to look at the person who got her attention.

"I'm sorry! Did I startle you?" The girl asked Nayeon with concern. Nayeon looks at the woman, she had long black hair, bangs that were covering her forehead, and was dressed casually.

"Hey?" the woman asked, and Nayeon snaps out of it once again.

"Uh, yeah, it's fine. Hi. Sorry, what's the matter?" Nayeon says, because she really doesn't know what to say...?

"Sorry, I was just worried. I saw you from the window by my grandparents' cabin over there, and saw that you were really close by the cliff. I'm Mina, by the way." The woman, Mina, says. Nayeon nods and climbs down from where she was.

"So you're the Myouis' granddaughter? Nice to meet you, I'm Nayeon." Nayeon says, offering her hand, and the other girl shakes it.

"You know my grandparents?" Mina asked her, and she nodded.

"I go here almost every year. It was an accidental discovery with my... my ex girlfriend. We kind of took a roadtrip and ended up here. Your grandparents were here too during that time. They taught us the way back. We've come back here every year on the same day ever since, until..." Nayeon trailed off, she didn't even know why she was telling this woman everything, but she felt like she could trust this girl with her life story.

"...until you guys broke up?" Mina adds, and Nayeon only stared at her.

"Okay, that was kind of out of line, I'm sorry." Mina says, apologizing.

"No, it's... it's okay. She died. Almost five years ago." Nayeon tells Mina, and the other woman immediately froze.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mina says, softly. Nayeon doesn't know what's with this woman but she looks very timid, quiet, yet looks very angelic.

"It's fine, you didn't know." Nayeon offers a smile, and the other girl reciprocates.

"Do you want to maybe come back to the cabin first? I'm with my grandparents, I'm sure they would like to see you again. The sun just set, I'm sure it'll get dark soon. Maybe grab something to eat or drink before you go? I mean, only if you want to." Mina rambles, and Nayeon is sure that the other woman isn't used to socializing. It's cute.

"Sure." She simply replies, and the other woman offers her a gummy smile.

"Great, let's go!" Mina says, immediately grabbing Nayeon's hand and leading her to the cabin.

Nayeon stares at their interlocked fingers and feels her heart racing. She just met this woman, yet why does she feel so different with her?

_"You'll find someone... someday."_ Jeongyeon's words came into her mind.

Maybe... just maybe... this was that someday.

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be 2yeon, but my head really wanted to mess with my heart (sorry!!!)
> 
> To be continued.
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @najeongsryujin


End file.
